Genma's Not So Boring Boring Day
by dattebayo1013
Summary: Genma is having a boring day and is stuck working the mission room one night. Bored he schemes and daydreams until two of his friends appear naked and enterwined a top his desk. Lemon. Smut. KakaIru with a side of GenGen. One shot. Warnings inside.


_**#nowplaying:**_ Bad Touch ~ Bloodhound Gang

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** this fic is technically a side fic from first chapter of _Iruka's Sweet Sexy Revenge _although it can def be read without it! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: <em>**Genma is having a boring day, well besides jerking off and prank scheming, however an unbelievable surprise appears in the middle of his desk.

**_Pairings: _**GenGen, KakaIru.

**_Warnings:_** Smut, yaoi, exhibitionism, voyeurism, some Genma self love [_hell yeah!_ *inner me fist pumps*] oh and bad bad language [courtesy of Genma-kun's dirty dirty mouth]

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> sadly I don't own Naruto. If I did you would know. It'd be filled with lots of fun smex and smut. XP

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genma's Not-So-Boring Boring Day<strong>_

Having had gone through his usual lazy routine of sleeping in - waking at no earlier than 2 pm, half heartedly making himself some instant ramen, then finally spending the rest of the late morning daydreaming on the academy roof top, Genma had another lazy boring morning.

Later, sitting at his mission desk post Genma sighs, _Boring ass day._ S_cratch that,__ INCREDIBLY boring ass morning, INCREDIBLY boring ass afternoon, AND INCREDIBLY boring ass night._

See, his afternoon had been the opposite of eventful... The only semi-amusing thing that occurred was he got to watch Lady Tsunade throw a chair at Raido, for calling her a 'snitch' -which Genma is pretty damn sure the scarred man had actually said something else that rhymed with snitch...

Genma half smirks, quasi-amusement comming from his mind's eye recount of a screaming, flailing Raido running frantically for his life... However amusement doesn't last long. A short ten minutes later Genma finds himself staring at the creeping clock on the opposite wall... _Ugh, I wonder if there is a jutsu for making time fly?... _Looking back to his desk, the senbon wielder rolls his eyes (literally and mentally).

_Stupid. Boring. Day. Stupid. Boring. Mission desk... At least I brought dinner with me. _He adds, taking a bite. _Mmmm sushi._

A couple of thoughtful minutes pass and Genma sighs again. _Hmmm, __maybe Iruka-kun works later? _a smile creeps across the special jonin's lips... _That could be fun!_

Eyeing the mission room schedule posted across the room and remembering an earlier chat with the cinnamon skinned chūnin, Genma scowls. _Kuso! __He's working late at the academy tonight..._

Another minute passes.

_Oi, What to do? What to do?_ Genma silently asks himself while lazily strumming his fingers on the wooden desk and taking another bite of his sushi.

_Ooooo! Maybe I can plan and pull a prank on the adorable teacher tonight... __Mission room is dead tonight and we aren't expecting any more returning teams so I should have plenty of time to scheme... _

Genma ponders for a few minutes in the still silence of the office. The only noise is the clock ticking on the wall. _hmmmm, gotta top the free the chickens prank I pulled... hmmm, when was that? Wait, who cares? I just gotta top it... Hmmmm..._

_Orrrr_ -a giddy leer crosses the special jonin's face- _since I am TOTALLY alone... I could masturbate thennnn plan an awesome dirty prank to pull on that sexy school teacher!_

_Yes. That sounds fun! Jacking off will totally help me to relax, clear my mind, and therefore my brain will be in a better position to come up with yet another brilliant scheme. _Somewhere deep inside, Inner Genma rolls his eyes and dryly adds: _who you fuckin' kidding? You just want to get off, you horny bastard! _Genma chuckles and replies snarkily back to himself, _heh heh, so sue me?_

Kicking back and sliding his hand down his pants Genma relaxes. _First things first... who shall fill my dirty dirty fantasies tonight? hmmmm... Kurenai?_ Genma smirks again, senbon bobbing, _nah we ALL know who she's banging... lucky cig smoking bastard... -_tapping his foot he continues to decide-_ hmm Ino?...Nah, too moody... Sakura? mmmm I love her hair -_suddenly images of Sakura kicking him in the balls floods his dirty mind, her foot sending him flying across the town- _ahh but her moods are WAY to unpredictable. _

Genma frowns, still slowly stroking his hardening cock.

A sly smile returns to the brunette's lips... _mmm Sasuke. That 'lil avenger is sexy._ A little pre-cum trickles out.

See, Genma doesn't care what sex his lover, or imaginary lover, is. Just as long as they are hot. _Sex is sex right?_ Inner Genma chuckles as Outer Genma works his senbon quietly.

_Mmm what about Kiba? God that animalistic canine thing he has going is so damn hot_. His hand speeds up slightly, a small groan escaping his throat.

Genma's sometimes useful ADD mind flashes a new drool worthy image in front of his mind's eye... _Tsunade_... _mmm yeah, bent over her hokage desk ready and willing?Yeah!_... _Mmmm she has nice..._

Suddenly the scene changes again... this time the image literally makes the senbon user drool: Umino Iruka. The delisciously sexy, hot tempered, cinnamon skinned, chocolate haired, sexily scarred man. "Mmmm Iruka..." Genma moans aloud... _hell yeah -_his grip tightens, strokes speed up to an almost desperate pace. -_Gods can you imagine the handful that hot tempered piece of ass would be in bed? Oh. Kami -_precum oozes down his fast moving hand. -_mmmm me kissing Iruka... mmmm Iruka kissing me... Oooohhh my dick inside Iruka... _

_OH KAMI, Iruka riding me..._

Genma's dirty mind acts as the movie host, providing all the appropriately detailed images... Genma moans louder.

Images of the sexy cinnamon chūnin moaning, bouncing faster... up and down... back and forth... -_Gods, _Genma inwardly groans, _I wonder if he tastes like chocolate and cinnamon_.

Genma feels the tell tale tightening in his lower half... his dick hardening to the point it twitches.

"Oooh my dick in his tight, sexy, hot ass going in and out, in and out..." Genma quietly whispers aloud.

_Spank me sensei, I've been a bad, bad boy. _"Oh Kami. mmmm Irukaaa" Genma moans, cumming hard into his hand, body jerking as he obtains his release. Cum slowly rolling down his softening member.

"Damn Iruka." Genma whispers, laying back still in his chair. Enjoying the last bits of bliss still lingering in his warm body.

Fully relaxing into his chair, Genma softly grunts as he pulls his hand out his pants. Wiping the sticky substance down his thigh he muses, _who cares? No one will come in here this late. And, if they do, no one will notice. _Inner Genma adds, _and its not like you'd care if some jonin or ANBU saw you with cum on your pants. They'll just think you fucked some hot thing before they came in. Hah!_

"Mmmm Iruka... one day I have to get inside that sweet, sexy chūnin ass. Maybe you'll spank me and tell me I've been a naughty naughty boy." Genma's member twitches slightly at that delectable thought.

_But now let's get onto planning that prank -_Genma's dick twitches again- _God he's sexy when he is angry... _But he quickly brushes the dirty thoughts asides and igoresn his dick for possibly the first time in his life, the special jonin sucks his senbon thoughtfully... _Hmmm, so what **really** pissing sweet Iruka-kun off?_

_Oh I know!_ -Inner Genma jumps up and down happily, a small devious smile crossing Outer Genma's lips-_That's easy!..._The brunette chuckles out loud... _2 words: Hatake. Kakashi...__Haha yessss, this is going to be perrrrrrfect. That lazy man lives for pissing off my dear Iruka-sensei._

Multiple ideas cross the prankster's mind. All ending with Iruka beating the living shit out of the silver haired ex-ANBU... _H__aha! That's just a bonus! _Genma chuckles to himself at images of Kakashi comically running for his life.

After a particularly appealing scene flashes into his mind Genma laughs aloud, "Ooo, that..." Images of a faux innocent Kakashi straddling a shocked Iruka during class floats through the special jonin's deviously dirty mind. Inner Genma postulates, _hmmm perhaps after Kakashi gets his ass beat and sweet Iruka-kun will allow me to **console **him... mmmm that could be nice... Oi! Maybe I can get kaka-_ *Poof!* A loud popping noise occurs, distracting the scheming jonin and redirecting his thoughts.

Jonin reflexes kicking in, Genma instinctively pushes back off the desk with all his might slamming hard, trying to get himself as far away from the strange smoke and noise as possible.

Smoke fills the room...

"-KKASSHHIIIIII!" Genma's previous inner thoughts are finished aloud by an unseen, but easily heard, pleasure induced scream.

_The FUCK?_

Chair against wall, Genma jumps to attention on top of his seat, looking wildly around.

Previously stacked and sorted papers are flying.

Arms fly.

Ink scatters.

Pens, pencils, and scrolls slam onto the floor.

_Oi! -_Genma mentally notes, now perched on the balls of his feet on top of his chair, hands ready to make signs at the first indication of attack- _this mist looks really familiar... and I think I recognize those chakra signatures..._

The lazy silver haze clears and -_OH. MY. GODS-_ right on top of Genma's desk, smack in the middle, is none other than the two men whom had previously occupied Genma's thoughts... _K-Kakashi? I-I-Iruka?_ Genma mentally stutters.

_OH. MY. GODS. THEY ARE NAKED!_ Genma inwardly screams, outwardly emitting a small squeak.

A senbon crashes to the ground.

_H-Hatake K-Kakashi and U-Umino Iruka are h-here, n-naked, in the mission r-room... _Genma's thinks wildly, face outwardly expressing all of the bewilderment his mind is currently racing to sort through.

Then it hits him... his mouth closes and lips turn into a scowl, _Wait. Wait. WAIT. IRUKA-KUN AND KAKASHI-SAN ARE NAKED. BUTT ASS NAKED. ON MY FUCKING DESK! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS GOING ON?_

The senbon lover slowly relaxes out of his defensive crouch, crashing heavily on his butt, head hitting the back of his chair, not sure what to do.

His mouth drops open again.

Grunts and moans hit his ears. _HOLY SHIT! Kakashi is ON TOP of Iruka AND IS FUCKING IRUKA. HARD. OH. MY. GODS._

Genma briefly wonders if he's died and gone to heaven...

The chūnin teacher cries out, loud, in unabashed pleasure, interupting the senbon chewer's thoughts, "OH MY K-K-KAMI K-K-KAKASHIIIII"

Shocked the special jonin just stares.

"They don't call me a god for nothing," Kakashi cooly replies, grunting and winking at Genma who is frozen, unmoving, stuck in his chair a mere foot to the lovers' left. Bringing his attention back to the sweet, sexy moaning chūnin in his arms, Kakashi begins pounding even harder into Iruka -_Holy shit, Hatake's HUGE,_ Genma observes in awe.

Genma continues watching, unable to do anything else, eyes glued to the moaning ninjas as Kakashi visibly adds chakra into his thrusts, relentlessly nailing his screaming lover's prostrate with every. fucking. single. thrust. _Dayum -_Genma muses, as he watches Iruka's cock bob up and down in response to Kakashi's pounding- _Iruka-kun is big too!_

Two gasps. One loud thud -the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor. Genma darts his eyes briefly towards the noise and his brain quickly observes Izumo passed out spread eagle on the tile with a ghost white, statue frozen, completely, utterly shocked Kotetsu standing above the blacked out nin in the mission room doorway, more papers coasting through the now sticky, sex smell drenched air.

Genma returns his gaze to the lovers, still going at it on his desk, catching a smirking Kakashi picking up speed -_DAYUM! Get it Hatake!- _sweating, grunting, and moaning, unmercifully pounding into the screaming, writing, sweaty -_Oh Kami he's as sexy as I imagined,_ turning his focus back to the younger now shuddering chūnin. Irukas eyes roll completely back, head and back arch in pure, steamy, sexual pleasure. The teacher is now screaming a mumbled mess of what sounds to Genma to be a mix of Kakashi, Kami, fuck, and harder. _DAYYUMM_. Attention flickering back to Kakashi -maybe I can get some tips- however the senbon user realizes Kakashi is loosing control -_H__aha! At least I can last longer than him!_ Inner Genma happily notes to himself...

Suddenly Kakashi quickly and flawlessly flips himself and the chūnin over, removing the cock ring -_WAIT ACOCK RING?-_ mid flip, sending it flying into the air, resulting with a moaning, writhing, sweaty, sexy, screaming naked chūnin riding him -_OH KAMI!_

Genma's inner screaming echoes the audible heavy laden wails of the teacher.

_Oh..._

Kakashi slams Iruka down on himself. Both scream so loudly somewhere Genma's subconscious wonders if he is going to go deaf.

..._MY..._

Iruka throws his head back. Mouth open wide. Sweat drenched hair sticking to his beautiful ecstasy filled face as he cums hard, silently screaming what Genma lip reads to be the silver haired nin's name.

...KAMI!

Genma's eyes bug out as Iruka's sticky, warm liquid sprays into the air and passes out, overcome by pleasure, adrenaline, and exhaustion, falling face first onto Kakashi's heaving chest. The usually lazy jonin -_sure ain't lazy in the sack_- pumps a handful of slow, hard, final thrust, cumming hard into the blackouted chūnin, wrapping his arms lovingly around him.

Genma blinks. His body won't move. Mind still reeling.

Looking through the soft chocolate locks, Kakashi turns his head towards Genma a final time, wickedly smiling from ear to ear, "Maa Genma-kun, sorry I guess we got lost on the road of life... Erm... See ya later!" Laughing heartedly the pale man poofs away, passed out chūnin in his arms.

_D-did that just h-happen?_ Genma wonders over and over again, unmoving for ten minutes... Finally Kotetsu's yells draw his attention away from the empty space he realizes he has been staring into on the desk... "Izumo! What the hell! Wake up already!"

As Izumo starts to stir, the bandaged man turns his attention to the senbon nin, "Genma... um... was that... um... what I think it was?"

Genma slowly slumps down into his chair, hands covering his eyes.

"Kotetsu-kun, if by what it was you mean Hatake Kakashi fucking the life out of Umino Iruka in the middle of my desk then yes. It was EXACTLY what you thought."

Slowly Genma stretches, peering up around the messy room.

Finally coming to, Izumo awakes with a bewildered look about his face. Genma smirks as he realizes, _That dumb fuck missed all the action... oh Kami I can't wait to hear Kotetsu explain everything to him!_

Amusement quickly diminishes as his eyes take in the state of the room.

Studying his ruined desk a frown slowly surfaces... "What the hell am I supposed to do about the damn jizz on my desk?"

Scowl deepening and temper rising, "And what about the fucking papers?"

Genma turns red, fists clench as he throws his hands wildly into the air causing Kotetsu and the now standing Izumo to take two steps back towards the door.

Genma continues to rant, voice and anger steadily rising... "And I'm pretty fucking sure Iruka's fucking cum is on me!... And that better not be a fucking cock ring on my shoe!"

The two Hokage's assistants take two more large steps back towards the exit. Eyes shifting back and forth between the temper flaring Genma and each other, holding a silent conversation, debating whether or not to run for their lives.

Now throwing papers across the room Genma is still yelling, "...Not to mention this damn ink is all over EVERY-DAMN-THING!... and where THE FUCK IS MY SUSHI?" Genma yells, eyes heatedly skewering the room. Kotetsu and Izumo audibly gulp and tense, sensing what's to come...

Genma freezes, holding his breath as it finally hits him.

And it hits him hard... And I mean HARD... Harder than Izumo hit the floor...

The absolute worst realization of all.

"**OH MY FUCKING GODS I DIDN'T EVEN GET A LOOK AT HATAKE'S FUCKING FACE!"** The enraged senbon wielder acidicly bellows, throwing his desk and spitting senbons across around the room. **"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"**

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: <strong>First, thank you everyone for the reviews and emails sent about _Iruka's Sweet Sexy Revenge._ Ya'll motivated me to finish this one and I hope yall liked it as much as I do! I _love_ Genma-kun. What a cutie. Anywho, thanks for reading and -as always- all comments, good or bad, are welcome! More to come soon. Much love!


End file.
